You're my Baby?
by Umbra the Hedgehog
Summary: When Arlene's stalking becomes a drastic problem, Tripp will have to resort to drastic measures.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing in! Next up, a story based on a show which I couldn't help but enjoy. This one is written in a different format, cut like it was an actual episode of the show, and was thought up by me and a friend of mine who doesn't have an account, but really likes this show and reading my stories. Now, here goes one for I'm in the Band!

Description: When Arlene's stalking becomes a drastic problem, Tripp will have to resort to drastic measures.

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_You're my Baby?_**

Chapter 1: Cold open.

It's a regular day in the home of Tripp Campbell and the band known as Iron Weasel, and all is calm.

...Or rather, it used to be.

The door opened, and Tripp entered in a hurry, closing the door right behind him.

"Whew, that was close." Some pounding was heard from behind him, causing him to panic. "Oh, man. This is bad."

_Cut to the garage..._

Whatever peace could be found inside the band's practice zone was quickly ended when the rest of the band entered it.

"Hoo, that was fun." And the band drummer, Ash, was the first to break the silence.

Next up was Burger, the overweight bass player. "Yeah, but it could have been a lot better."

"Maybe..." The lead singer, Derek, decided to point something out. "...if you hadn't eaten the wedding cake!" He pointed at Burger, and then at Ash. "And if you had been wearing some pants!"

After this brief outburst, the trio heard what was happening at the living room.

"_Guys, I need some help! We've got a Code A emergency!_"

Derek just gave a short reply. "Code A?"

"What's a Code A emergency?" It was Burger who popped the full question.

And, shockingly, it was Ash who answered it. "Oh, come on, guys. Did you forget? 'A' stands for 'Arlene'."

"Oh." The other two nodded, smiling, as they got the message.

And about three seconds later, they all started to panic.

"Arlene!"

_Back to the living room..._

As Tripp kept the door shut, the three adults entered the room.

"What's wrong, kid?"

Some more pounding was heard from outside. "She chased me all the way here! Help me keep the door shut!"

Immediately after, they all piled up in front of the door, allowing Tripp to walk away from the door.

"OK, just keep it like that long enough for me to hide."

Stuck between his two bandmates, Ash managed to give out an answer. "How long is that?"

Before Tripp could start looking for a place to hide, someone else entered the living room. It was his best friend, Izzy.

"Hey, Iron Weasel! What's new?"

She didn't expect to find a panicky Tripp. "Arlene is chasing me!"

"So... what's new?"

Again, a lot more pounding was heard from outside.

"We're not gonna hold her forever, man!" This time, it was Burger who spoke.

Tripp just continued. "She chased me all the way here! She's about to bring the door down!"

"And what are you gonna do?" Izzy just remained calm, as usual.

"I don't know! I can't think of anything that-"

Before finishing that statement, he suddenly stopped himself.

"Wait... I got it!" He turned to his best friend. "Izzy, I need you to pretend that you're my girlfriend."

Obviously, she was completely shocked. "Say what?"

* * *

Yeah, that's what it's gonna be. I hope all the other fans of this show will like what we're about to bring to the table. And the rest is gonna be posted really quickly, so I can get back to work on my two unfinished stories. If we've managed to get your attention, thanks for reading, and make sure to stay tuned.

There's really no point in asking what'll happen next right now, so I guess I'll just leave you with that. Next up, the plan will start.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Well, here's the first real part of the story. And it didn't take me so darn long to post it. Before I start making this too long again, I'm just gonna say: hope you like it!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_You're my Baby?_**

Chapter 2: First part.

"Me, your girlfriend?" Izzy was still baffled. "What are you, crazy?"

In the middle of his panic, Tripp just kept going. "It's not for real! I just need you to pretend for a while, so that Arlene will just get off my back!"

Yet again, more pounding was heard from outside, and all three grown-ups began to panic as well.

"Please, do this for me! I'll do anything!"

Upon hearing this, she got interested. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything!" He didn't even think it through; he just answered.

Izzy suddenly had a fishy smile on her face. "Alright. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." But she doesn't stop there. "...if you make me a member of Iron Weasel."

All of the guys, except Derek, replied in shock. "What?"

Cue the pounding again.

"Just do it, kid!" And now, Derek decided to speak. "I don't want be crushed to death by a crazy fan!" He thought about it for a moment. "Unless it's one of _my_ fans."

Just one hit on the door this time, but now the door's starting to crack.

Once again, Tripp just replied quickly. "OK, fine! We'll let you join the band!"

"Alright!"

And then, it finally happened.

After some pounding, the door's hinges broke off, and the door fell on top of the guys. This caused Tripp's panic to rise to the extreme, and he did the only thing he could think of at the moment: pulling his best friend towards him and giving her a kiss.

Almost immediately after that, Arlene entered the house.

"Hey, Tripp!" And so, the usual routine starts. "Sorry, the door got kinda stuck. Anyway, I knew you'd be here. Now, let's just..." Or at least, it would have, if she hadn't noticed what was happening.

Following that, the guys just began to get up.

"Hey, you're gonna need a new door, little man." As they got the door off of themselves, Burger made a comment.

And then, once they saw Tripp, they were surprised as well. "Whoa..."

Soon after, the two broke apart, with Izzy hardly able to hide her shock.

Tripp, on the other hand, just turned to his crazed fangirl. "Oh, hey, Arlene. Sorry about the door."

"What was that?" She just pointed at the two, unable to say anything else.

"Oh, yeah. There's something I've been trying to tell you for a while now." He tried to play it as natural as possible. "The thing is, Izzy and I have been dating for about, uh..."

He thought about it for a brief moment. What would be a believable number?

"...5 months." He turned to her, with a hilariously forced smile. "Right, Izzy?"

She just continued it for him. "Yeah, right. We're... inseparable. So much so, in fact, that Tripp just decided to make me a part of Iron Weasel." Now she turned to him, in the exact same way. "Ain't that right, Tripp?"

Desperate for help, he just went with it. "Right. My girlfriend's gonna be our back-up singer."

"Hey, wait." Ash suddenly piped in. "Why were you so desperate to stay away from her when we were filming that horror movie?"

"Yeah. Want to explain that?" Arlene saw an opening.

Tripp barely managed to not give him a death glare. "I just figured I should keep my music career and my love life as far away from each other as possible."

"If that's the case, why were you asking me to give your demo to my dad when we were dating?"

"That's _exactly_ why I thought about separating them." Some irritation could be seen in his face.

Ash was about to make another comment. "And what about that time-"

"What is this, 50 questions?" And there went the calm. "Look, the point is, Izzy's my girlfriend! And you better get used to it."

Deciding to give their act some credibility, Tripp suddenly dipped Izzy and gave her another kiss.

"OK..." This seemed to finally do it. "I can take a hint."

The two then broke apart at the sound of these words, and Tripp spoke again. "Really?"

"I never thought I'd say this, but..." She made a brief pause. "Tripp Campbell, I'm breaking up with you."

Despite being weirded out by this, he decided to play along. "Oh... OK then. I... understand."

He briefly turned around.

"Yes! Finally!" He let out, just barely audible.

After this, he turned back to face Arlene.

"OK, I'm done. Sorry." He cleared his throat before speaking.

Arlene began to head for the exit. "Have fun with your..." She made a brief pause, while staring at Izzy. "...girlfriend."

With that, she made her exit.

"OK..." Izzy didn't let the uncomfortable atmosphere last long. "Now that that's over, let's go and make some music!"

"Yeah!" All of the guys liked the idea.

And so, all of them began to head for the garage, ready to make some noise... but then Ash stopped walking.

"Hey, wait." He suddenly remembered something. "She's not a part of Iron Weasel yet. She has to pass the Weasel tests first."

Tripp was confused. "Hey, wait. I never went through any Weasel tests."

"That's different." Derek began to explain. "You gave us a home to live in, kid."

Burger picked up from there. "And lots of food."

"And you even bought the shampoo that I like." Ash continued it. "That's like taking a hundred tests, man."

And Derek gave the last comments. "But Izzy hasn't done any of that. She's gonna have to pass the Weasel tests if she wants to be a full member of Iron Weasel."

"Alright." They all heard someone speak, but they didn't see who it was.

Tripp turned his sights to his side, and Arlene was standing there, completely out of nowhere. Of course, he backed away in fear.

"Where'd you come from?"

She failed to answer, opting instead to continue. "I'm going to watch you _very closely_, and I'll make sure you don't try anything sneaky." She walked up to Izzy, staring at her again. "I know the kind of person you are, Isabella Fuentes."

Izzy was getting freaked out. "Really?"

"You're just an opportunist who would leave the band and break Tripp's heart once a better offer pops up." She pointed at her. "Don't forget. I've got my eyes on you."

"Right..."

"And if you try to break his heart, I'm going to tear yours out."

Izzy's eyes widened. "You mean you're gonna hurt me emotionally, right?"

"I meant what I said."

No reply.

"Aww, it's so cool to see you two get along so well." Ash let out, with a goofy look on his face.

Izzy just turned to him, exasperated. "Seriously?"

"Oh, and..." He turned to their lead guitarist. "...since she's your girlfriend, you can't see her until the tests are over, Tripp."

Upon hearing this, he was totally confused. "What?"

Derek quickly explained it. "Yeah, he made the tests during a wedding. Just go with it."

"You have to go now, man."

"Uhh... this is my house." He pointed something out.

Surprisingly, Ash didn't seem to object to this. "Oh... OK then. Maybe you can stay with Arlene while we talk to Izzy."

Tripp turned to her, and then back to the guys.

"See ya, Izzy! Good luck!" And he headed for the exit faster than a speeding bullet. Well, OK, maybe not that fast, but still.

Arlene just sighed. "He's so cute when he runs away in fear..."

"So, what's the skinny?" Izzy just ignored her and turned to the guys.

Burger began to say it. "Each of us is gonna give you a different test. If you pass them all, you'll officially be one of us."

Derek continued. "Just a quick reminder. You should bring a glass of warm milk, some chicken soup, the rest of the chicken, and a few ice cubes."

"Is that a part of the test?" Izzy asked, confused.

"What? No, those are for me. The Weasel tests officially start tomorrow."

Arlene just stared at Izzy again. "Until then..." And then she began to head for the exit.

Izzy began to repeatedly change her attention from the exit to the rest of Iron Weasel.

"I honestly don't know which one of you guys is creepier."

* * *

Was that crazy enough? Was it entertaining? Did it capture the spirit of the original show? That's up to you to decide. Until next time, we hope you've enjoyed it!

Next up: the Weasel tests will begin. What horrid ideas do they have in mind? Will Izzy survive them? All of that will be revealed in the next part.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing back in! Wow, this thing has gotten quite a lot of attention really fast. Thanks a lot for your interest, people! Well, now back to what you're here for: here's the next part of the story!

**NOTE: **

-I do not own any of the characters or scenarios presented in this story.

* * *

**_You're my Baby?_**

Chapter 3: Second part.

_The next day..._

Back in the living room, whatever peace and quiet there was at the moment was about to be disturbed again.

Derek took a small glass of water and carefully placed it on top of the table. He made sure that nothing would break it. Several times over.

"OK, perfect."

He began to back away slowly, and then, completely out of nowhere, he took out a baseball.

"Don't you move..."

After aiming at it, he quickly threw the baseball at it, shattering into quite a few pieces, and making the water fly everywhere.

"Yes, I got it!" He started to dance in celebration.

Before he could do too much, Izzy suddenly entered the room, followed by Arlene. Of course, they were in the middle of an argument.

"I'm telling you, I don't know! How the heck am I supposed to know the color of Tripp's underwear?" She suddenly stopped herself. "For that matter, how do _you_ know that?"

Arlene quickly snapped back at her. "I'm the one who asks the questions around here."

"And I'm the one who's gonna call the cops if you don't knock it off!"

The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"You win this round, Isabella Fuentes." Arlene began to exit the place, without turning around. "But remember: I've got my eyes on you."

Once she was gone, Izzy just made a quick comment.

"That is one seriously messed up girl."

As she turned to Derek, he replied. "Yes, but you have to admit, she's a really dedicated fan. And we need all the ones we can get." He picked up his baseball. "If there were a million of her, Iron Weasel would be a household name in less than three days!"

She easily came up with a retort. "If there were a million of her, the world wouldn't last a day."

"Well played." He answered, with a slightly lower tone of voice.

As he approached her, he threw the baseball away, breaking something else.

"But enough about that. It's time for the Weasel tests!"

_Cut to the garage..._

"So, what do I do?"

Derek approached her, holding a cup in his hand. "A true Weasel has to have the most powerful voice of all." He began to walk towards a small table. "To prove that you do, you gotta break this cup using nothing but your voice."

"Isn't that one of the untouchable cups?" She pointed something out. "You know, the ones that only Tripp's mom can handle?"

He suddenly began to look at the cup. "No..." Obviously, he was nervous.

Despite that, he placed it on the table.

"Now, get ready. This test demands that you concentrate."

She stared at him in confusion for a moment. "OK..."

With that, she just got a little closer to the table.

Soon after, Derek finally gave the call. "Ready, get set... scream!"

And so she did. Izzy's powerful voice was more than enough to break the small cup.

"Not bad. That was a good test."

Upon hearing this, she was confused.

"OK, guys, bring in the real one!"

Suddenly, Ash and Burger entered the garage, carrying a huge glass. Very carefully, they placed it on the ground.

Izzy's eyes widened at the sight of it. "Are you serious?"

"Like I said, you need to have the most powerful voice of all." All of the guys sat down. "Go ahead and break it."

Of course, she didn't take it well.

"Forget it, guys! I'm not gonna do it! If you really think-" She was going to make her exit, but when she turned, she found that Arlene was standing right next to her, out of nowhere.

"Hello." She let out, in an evidently antagonistic manner.

Right after that, Izzy couldn't help but scream in horror, a lot harder than she did with the cup. So hard, in fact, that the giant glass broke easily.

"Wow!" Derek stood up in amazement. "I can't believe you did it on the first try! Nice going, Izzy!"

She just turned to him, still looking horrified. "Thanks, guys." She didn't sound too happy either.

Some knocking on the door unexpectedly followed this. Upon turning around, they found a firefighter standing behind the door, with an axe in hand.

"I heard the alarm. Where's the fire?"

Derek turned to Izzy again. "And you caught the firefighter's attention?" He started to applaud. "Double score!"

_Cut to the kitchen..._

A few minutes later, Izzy and Ash were sitting on the couch, while Burger was working in the kitchen. Some green light could be seen, which came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, did you notice?" Ash pointed to the ceiling. "There's some kind of strange green light coming from the kitchen."

Izzy just chose not to comment on it.

After that, Burger came out of the kitchen, carrying a big pot. "Alright, you passed Derek's test. Now it's my turn."

"What now?"

He put the pot in front of the small table. "A true Weasel has to have the best stomach on the planet. And I mean iron-clad. Totally iron-clad."

She turned to the pot. "You mean I have to eat lots of stuff?"

"Nah, just one dish."

"Oh. Alright then."

Ash began to explain. "One serving of Burger's special Weasel spaghetti, the most powerful and strongest kind of food known to man."

She took a look inside the pot, and was instantly shocked.

"Is this spaghetti supposed to be green?" She poked it, and then she took her hand back. "And bubbly?"

Burger threw the cap away. "Yeah. That means it's ready." Then he sat next to her, with a plate full of the same food in his hands. "But don't worry. You're not gonna do it alone. I'm gonna eat some of it too."

Izzy could only stare at his plate, even more shocked. "Did... did that thing just move?"

"Yeah. Just the way mom made it." He continued. "But you're not ready for that yet. You have to start with the basics."

"This is the most basic thing you've got?" She pointed at the pot, completely baffled.

He was about to start eating, but then he stopped. "You're right. Maybe we should start with something a little more advanced."

Upon hearing this, she quickly changed her mind. "No, no, no, no! It's OK! This is..." She turned back to the pot. "This is... OK."

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Ash handed her a small box. "You're gonna need this."

Izzy looked at the name. "I'm gonna need an Alka-Seltzer after this?"

He laughed for a moment. "No, you're gonna need the whole box. Oh, and you might also need this." All of a sudden, Ash was carrying several newspapers, magazines, and a pack of toilet paper.

Once she saw this, she was completely stunned.

After putting this right next to her, he stood up. "Well, I'll be waiting for you at the mall. See you in 6 hours!"

"6 hours?"

He headed for the exit. "Trust me, you're gonna need 'em."

As Ash left the place, Izzy turned back to the pot, and couldn't help but wince.

_6 hours later, in the mall..._

"Why do I have to know how many gumdrops are inside the jar?"

Ash took out a picture. "I want to win this car."

"OK..." Izzy pointed something out. "What does that have to do with Iron Weasel?"

"Huh?" He put the picture away. "Oh, nothing. I just thought I could use some help."

"Focus, dude!" She turned away from the jar. "What's your test?"

He gave another goofy smile. "Oh, don't worry. I already took care of that. In three days, you have to hold a concert with us at your school..."

Izzy was surprised. "Wait... that's it?" She sighed in relief. "Dude, that's gonna be a breeze!"

"...without any pants." He finished it, quite delayed.

"They're gonna hear me si-" She stopped herself, completely shocked. "Wait, what?"

After that, he began to explain. "A true Weasel has to be able to perform no matter what's goin' on around them. As far as we know, shyness and embarrassment are a myth."

"Seriously?" Once again, she was irritated.

"Hey, don't worry, Izzy. It's gonna be easy. I played without any pants on at one point, and everything went smoothly."

"Ash, you're the drummer! Nobody can tell if you're wearing pants or not!" She let out, exasperated.

Suddenly, he seemed surprised. "You mean I can just forget about them? Cool!"

"No, no, no, no!" Izzy quickly stopped Ash from taking his pants off.

_Now, cut to the garage..._

Tripp was sitting on the couch, practicing a new song, and then Izzy suddenly entered the place.

"Oh, hey, Izzy! How's it going?"

"Yeah, really good." She walked up to him. "Hey, Tripp. There's something I need to tell you about these tests."

He stood up, leaving his guitar on the couch. "What's that?"

"Yeah... I quit."

Upon hearing this, he was shocked. "What?"

"Yeah. Have fun with Arlene!" She began to head for the door, when she made an involuntary gagging noise, putting her hand on her stomach as a result. "Oh, man... I should have given up sooner..."

She made her exit, and Tripp could only stand there, dumbfounded.

"Well, that's not good."

He turned to his side, and once again, Arlene was standing there, out of nowhere. Like last time, he backed away in fear.

"Can this get any worse?"

And sure enough, it did. "Hey, rockstar. I just noticed what happened. I just wanted to let you know that, even though you broke my heart just to date her, we can still start over."

He turned to the door, then to her, and then he began to head for the exit as well, really fast. "Izzy! Wait up!"

"He's still so cute when he does that..." Arlene sighed dreamily. "I wonder why he does that when I'm around..."

"Oh, hey, Arlene. Didn't expect to see you here." Suddenly, Burger entered the place, carrying his pot. "Hey, there's some leftover spaghetti. You want some?"

As he took the cap off, she suddenly disappeared.

"Wow. Despite the way she looks, she's a pretty fast runner." He started to make his exit. "Oh, well. More for me!"

* * *

We're halfway there, guys. We worked really hard on this, so we hope it satisfies you. It wasn't easy to come up with, but it sure was a lot of fun. And, once again, thanks for taking the time for reading this little story. It's really appreciated. Oh, and leave us a review, if you don't mind.

Next up, Tripp will have to look for Izzy, and try to fix the whole situation. Will he succeed? Stay tuned to find out.

This is Umbra the Hedgehog signing off.


End file.
